Night of the full moon
by Jinxup116
Summary: On a seemingly normal evening, the full moon causes everyone to do the absolute impossible - transform into werewolves. All of them, except one. Gwen seems to be immune to it, so she needs to work out why, and what can be done to stop the curse. But with only 11 hours to do it, she's going to need someone else on hand. And it's the last person she wants to work with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone**

**This Friday is the 13****th**** (obviously). And this specific date is pretty special this month…this year actually. Why? Because something will happen, and that something won't happen again for another 35 years. **

**What is this something?**

**You really want to know, don't you?**

**Ok**

**Here it is**

**On the night of Friday the 13****th****, 2014**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**There will be a full moon**

**Enjoy the story, fellow readers.**

It is a typical late afternoon/early evening at the Playa…weather wise. Activity wise, not very typical at all. Everyone is huddled around the main pool as Duncan finishes telling a story.

"…so throughout the years, no one ever kept in contact with the outside world at night, whenever Friday the 13th had a full moon, or they would be _cursed_." He whispers, emphasising the last word.

Everyone gasps…well…mostly everyone.

"What kind of story is that?" Jo demands. "It's probably just made up by one of your prison buddies or something like that."

"Don't be so narrow-minded." Heather adds. "I was like that when that escaped psycho killer was on the loose. But I've learnt from it."

"Yeah, but this isn't just horror. It's supernatural. It's virtually impossible for that to happen."

"Oh…well…that's true, I guess."

"Well, would you look at da time. Imma go get some food." Anne Maria gets up and walks back inside the hotel. "I'll be in my room if anyone wants to talk."

"Speaking of which, what is the time?" Alejandro asks.

"Quarter to 6." Sierra replies, looking at the time on her laptop. "And I think we should go inside and get some dinner. I'm starving."

Everyone mumbles in agreement. They go inside the hotel, grab a plate from a table, and head over to a bench covered with pots of steaming carrots, mashed potato, several roast chickens, 3 plates of steak, and a bowl of coleslaw.

In about 5 minutes they are back outside again and eating.

"Girl, did you believe that story?" Leshawna asks Gwen.

"Sort of. It didn't really scare me that much – I've heard loads of stories like that. Really, we shouldn't be that worried."

"But I think that we're still gonna need to look out for anything fishy, just in case. Anything could happen, y'know."

"Hey guys, does anyone have a music request?" Bridgette asks, holding up her iPhone, which is connected to a bassburger **[1]**

"Something by Iggy Azalea." Dakota calls.

"Ok then." The surfer girl scrolls through her music until she finds what she's looking for – 'Work'.

"Ohmigosh, I love this song!" Katie squeals.

"Like, me too!" Sadie adds.

Most of the girls join in singing the song.

"_I've been up all night, tryna get that rich, I've been work, work, work, work, working on my sheeeet"_ They all say, making the last word match with how it's sung in the song.

"Guys, look at the sunset!" Lindsay exclaims.

"Woooow."

The sky is a mix of red and pink, with just a tinge of orange.

"That is truly amazing." Zoey breathes.

"So romantic." Sierra giggles, squeezing Cody in an airtight hug, much to his horror.

"Uh…Sierra….can't…breathe…" Cody stammers.

"Oh, whoops, sorry!"

"The moon seems unusually bright for this time of day." Cameron comments.

"Hmm…yes it does." Harold says, examining the moon. "I don't think it's anything of our concern."

"I hope it isn't."

The two guys go back to eating dinner, whilst some of the girls parade around, dancing. The song finishes, and they all cheer.

"Woo! That was AWESOME!' Courtney cheers. "What's next?"

"This one." Bridgette replies, just as #SELFIE starts playing.

"HELL YES!" Leshawna shouts.

"Wait...Bridge, can you pause the music for a sec?" Geoff asks his girlfriend, who does so. "Duncan, did you say in your story that it was a full moon?"

"Yeah, what about it?" The delinquent replies.

Sam's watch beeps, showing that it's half past 6.

"Wow, time flies." He mutters.

Geoff continues on with his asking. "Sierra, can you get today's date on your laptop?"

"Sure thing." The uber-fan opens up her laptop, just as a bright flash occurs.

"What was that?" Zoey asks. "Was it that flash that happens on one of those days?"

"Yep, I think it was." Duncan says. His eyes widen. "Wait a second."

Sierra gasps.

They all turn to her, as she sits there, frozen.

"Sierra? What is it?"

"T-t-today...it's…it's…"

"It's what?"

"…Friday the 13th."

**Mwahahahahaha XD I just came up with this story literally a few hours ago, so I thought I'd post it. Sorry if this chapter is not as long as you expected it to be, but the next chapter (hopefully) will be longer :-) then again it might not be. I don't know how long this fic is gonna be, but I do know that I will still be updating it, even after this Friday.**

**Please R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :-)**

**Just a little note: this is set after TDAS, and it'll be as if the island didn't sink. Hope that makes it more understandable :D**

Stunned. Shocked. Scared. That's how everyone was feeling after Sierra announced the date.

"I'm gonna…take a leak." Duncan walks back inside.

Another bright flash streaks through the Playa, leaving everyone paralyzed with fear.

"Wow…so…what do we do?" Sadie asks, shivering.

"I..dunno." Katie replies, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Sorry to be annoying and all, but can you not do that? Your nails are, like, really sharp!"

"Oh…I thought I cut them yesterday." She examines her nails. Only they're not nails. They're claws.

"Uh, Katie? You're…growing hair all over your body!" Staci panics.

Katie looks at her arms, and screams.

"OHMIGOSH, IT'S REAL! THE CURSE IS REAL!"

"EVERYONE, INSIDE NOW!" Eva bellows, only to notice the claws on the end of her own fingers. "GODDAMMIT, NO!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Owen cries, exposing sharp, pointed teeth instead of normal teeth.

Inside, Duncan is walking down the stairs, until he gets a glimpse of what's happening outside.

"Oh shit…" He mutters.

Frantically running back up the stairs, he sprints into Harold's room, and starts searching for something.

"Ugh, come on dweeb, where do you put them?"

It takes him a few minutes, but finally he finds what he's looking for. An aluminium hat. Putting it on and grabbing a few more just in case, he runs back downstairs and towards the door, just as Anne Maria runs past. She was sitting on the balcony when she started to transform. Now, she had acquired ears, red eyes, quite a bit more height, and a heap of fur on her head instead of her signature pouf.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screams, crashing through the door.

Duncan takes the opportunity to run out, but is stopped by a fully transformed Katie. She growls and lashes out at him, but he ducks just in time, and quickly squeezes past.

Outside is absolutely chaotic. There are werewolves _everywhere_, all with brown or black colored fur. Some are having a go at each other (cough Heather and Leshawna cough), whilst others are howling at the moon.

"This is impossible…" Duncan mutters. Quickly checking himself over for any signs of the transformation, he runs off to the side, dodging Eva, Scott and Justin along the way. The aluminium hat was working…at least.

As he takes temporary shelter under a tree, he notices that amongst the crowd, there was one person who was still normal. But they had no aluminium hat. The tree suddenly shakes violently, and he looks up to see Izzy hanging off it, howling like mad. Duncan quickly moves away, only to run smack bang into Gwen. Fortunately, she was normal.

"LET'S GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" He yells.

The two race off to the dock, avoiding any werewolves that cross their path. Finally they reach the dock, where a small jet boat is waiting. They jump on it, turn the key in the ignition, and take off. Lightning, Dakota, Beth and Trent howl in anger as the boat gets out of their reach. As soon as the Playa disappears from sight, the two sigh with relief.

"What the hell was that…?" Gwen mutters.

"I dunno, but I don't like it." Duncan replies, shaking his head.

"And how did I not get affected?"

"That…I…don't have an answer to."

They say nothing for the next few minutes, until they reach Camp Wawanakwa.

"Wonder what Chris is up to."

"Probably planning another stupid season or something like that."

Another howl sounds out. Gwen looks over and sees a brown werewolf standing on the dock.

"Nope, I think that could be Chris over there."

"What? Oh, for God's sake, it's got them as well? What now?"

"I say go there, hack into the computer system, and try to find some information about this."

"Are you crazy?"

"Well, what else are we supposed to do? Sit out here and do nothing?"

*sigh* "Alright, we'll do it." Duncan turns the boat so that it's pointing towards the camp, and revs the motor. They speed off, and reach Wawanakwa in no time flat.

At the camp, there are also a lot of werewolves, but not as many. The majority of them are assumed to be interns. Gwen and Duncan head straight to the hotel, and burst in, startling Chris, who was in the middle of eating.

"AGH! What are you doing here?"

"Long story, but we need to use the computer system." Gwen replies.

"And when do you need it?"

"Like, now."

Chris sighs in annoyance and chucks them a key. "Fine. Down the west end hallway, last on the right."

"Thanks."

They run off in the direction of the west end. After what seems like a long time, they finally come to a door with the label 'CONTROL ROOM'. Gwen inserts the key, and the door unlocks, revealing a heap of computers, switchboxes and television screens. Her attention turns to the TV screens showing the Playa, which seems to be empty.

"Don't tell me they're…" She begins.

Sierra 'walks' in front of a camera showing the elimination area, followed by Bridgette, Geoff, and Mike, who leaps at the camera and changing the screen to static.

"…here."

**Yeah, not really that long either. I guess that maybe that will be the length of the chapters for this fic.**

**Please R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people :D here's some more story, not as scary as the first two, but we get information about the curse. **

**Note: this is FICTIONAL…yeah you probably knew that :P duh.**

**Oh, and happy (late) Friday the 13****th**** to you all…hahaha I know this is really late.**

**Enjoy!**

A loud howl comes from right outside the hotel. The breaking down of a door can be heard, and the thundering of paws on carpet. Gwen and Duncan turn around to see Courtney dragging Chris outside. Bad idea to turn around though. They had been spotted.

"We're screwed." Duncan mutters.

"Well? What's the door for?" Gwen asks, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Either stand there like an idiot or shut the door before…"

Courtney drops Chris and charges towards them.

"…that happens." She finishes, shutting the door. "Tried to warn you."

Really heavy pounding can be heard from the other side of the door.

"That door could be opened just like that, you know."

"Then lean against it to stop it from happening. I'll go on the computer."

Duncan pushes hard against the door, whilst Gwen looks up the curse. She prints off several pages of information, and grabs them.

"Right, let's go."

"Uh…there's only one exit to this place."

"Oh…well, shit. We _are _screwed." Gwen looks up and sees a thin rope hanging down. "But not quite." She pulls on the rope, and a ladder comes down just as the door breaks down.

She immediately climbs up, reaching an air vent. Another werewolf, presumed to be an intern, comes in and leaps up at the ladder, barely missing her foot. Quick as lightning (the stuff that comes from the clouds, not Lightning) she pulls the ladder back up and the trapdoor closes.

"Phew…" She sighs with relief.

Noticing that she still had the papers in her hand, she pulls a small torch out of her pocket, and examines the front page.

_Full moon curse: _

_The full moon curse was caused by an accidental scientific experiment that went completely out of whack. This only happens when there is a full moon on Friday the 13__th__, therefore only occurring once every 35 years. It causes anyone who is in the full light of the moon after sundown to adapt a werewolf-like looks and characteristics. Also once every 35 years, there is one person who is born with immunity to the curse, and when curing the curse, a person with such immunity must be present and reading the cure, which can be found in a desolate underwater cave._

"How am I supposed to find out whose immune?"

Gwen rereads the information, and clicks onto it.

"If I'm not affected…then it must be me. But how am I supposed to do it by myself and have until sunrise to do it?"

She then knew that she would need someone else to help her. But who?

"Uh…hello? Why did you just shut that thing?" Duncan's muffled voice comes from the control room.

Gwen then realizes that there's only one other person who can help her.

"You have got to be kidding me." She mutters. "Great…but it has to be done."

She kicks the trapdoor down and climbs back into the control room.

"C'mon, let's get out of here and try to stop this curse."

"How? It's impossible?"

Gwen just shoves the papers at him. He reads them, his eyes widening with every word.

"Then how are we supposed to find this immune person? We've only got until sunrise, and that's not enough time."

"Actually, it won't be that hard at all."

"What do you mean? Do you know who it is?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"You're looking right at her."

"Oh…sorry what?"

"I said, you're looking right at her. And come on, we haven't got any time to gawk around." She walks out of the room.

Duncan tries to say something, but Gwen pulls him out.

**Finally completed :D what a relief! So, what do you guys think of it? Sorry if you were expecting this sooner rather than later.**

**Please R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Geez…it's been a little while since I've submitted a chapter of something. But that's because I was still at school -_- finished a week and a half though, so that's good. AND that means that I'll get more time to write and update!**

**So, if you were waiting for this fic to be updated, then heeeere it is!**

**I don't own any Total Drama. NONE!**

Duncan quickly put the aluminium hat back on, still trying to grasp what Gwen had just said.

"Wait…so you're saying that you're…immune?" He asks.

"No time for talk, we've gotta find this cure!" Gwen hurriedly replies, dragging him outside.

"Then where are we-"

A werewolf leaps in front of the two, snarling.

"SHIT! Let's get outta here!"

They turn in the other direction, only to see another werewolf.

"Dang it, we're screwed…again." Gwen mutters.

Two more appear – one from the left and one from the right. Gwen and Duncan are now surrounded.

"Oh crap. What now?"

"We need a distraction of some sort. But I can't think of anything." Gwen racks her mind, thinking of all the tricks she taught her pet lizards. She looks around, trying to find anything that could be useful. Her eyes drift down to a lone stick on the ground. "Do sticks work?"

"Don't know, but I guess we should find out." Duncan picks the stick up and throws it towards the loser cabin. Surprisingly, all 4 go after it. "Let's go."

"Wait, what's that in the ground?"

"Where?"

Gwen points to a small bit of paper half buried in the dirt, possibly dislodged by the foot of a werewolf. She bends down and pulls it out. It is a very, very old bit of parchment, with yellowed edges and slightly faded writing on it.

"It's…some sort of clue, I think." She lifts it up to the moonlight and reads it out. "The next clue is hidden in a perilous place, where large mammals roam and smaller ones hang. Sounds like a cave, but is it the one that's here?"

"Can't think of any other cave like that."

"Well, we go there then."

They walk towards the forest, watching out for any signs of danger. Squirrels scuttle past, followed by bunnies bouncing in the other direction. The occasional werewolf wanders past, but they don't seem to notice Gwen or Duncan.

In a situation like this, you'd think that there would be a bit of small talk. But for two people that are in splitsville, talking wasn't really an option. Unless there was an ambush. The sound of a tranquilizer gun being loaded appears out of nowhere. Gwen is the first to notice it.

"Duck!" She whisper-shouts, pulling Duncan down to the ground as a dart passes over them and embeds itself in a nearby tree. Another one flies past, followed by a third. Someone can be heard cursing quietly before moving off deeper into the woods.

"Who the hell was that?" Duncan exclaims, getting up.

A rustling comes from where the tranq darts came from.

"Shh!"

They stand there quietly, waiting for a werewolf to leap out and attack them. Only they don't get attacked, and it's not a werewolf.

"Phew. I thought you kids were one of those werewolves snoopin' round." A gruff voice says. Its owner steps out of the brush, armed with a tranq gun, a bag of darts and night vision goggles.

"How did you not get affected?" Gwen asks.

"I got no idea in hell how I didn't get affected! What happened to you? Where's Chris at?"

The person then steps into the moonlight. Both Duncan and Gwen do a double take.

"Chef?"

***sigh* I was hoping for this to be longer :( damn…what did you think of it though? How did you like Chef coming into the story?**

**Please R&R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people!**

**So, Chef's here…and unaffected…so this is going to get interesting :P haha**

**I don't own anything of Total Drama. If I did, TDAS wouldn't exist…either that or be a hell of a lot better than it was.**

"Who did ya think it was? One of them beasts?" Chef inquires.

"Well…we had considered that…I guess…" Gwen trails off.

"Wait a second, I think I'm getting to something. When did you start doing night patrol?" Duncan asks.

"At about 6 o'clock."

"And have you got any metal on you?"

The cook pulls out a bunch of kitchen knives out of his apron pocket.

"Are you saying that metal can prevent people from being affected?" He asks.

"Pretty much. I found one of dorkus' aluminium hat things, and that has worked…so far."

"Kid, I never thought of that. You're on to something alright." Chef shifts his gaze to Gwen. "And what sort of metal have you got on ya?"

"None." She replies simply.

"Then what's stoppin' you from being affected?"

The goth shrugs and pulls out the information.

"This explains it all."

Chef reads the information open-mouthed. "So you're one of those people then?"

"Yep, and here's something else." Gwen searches round in her skirt pocket and pulls out the faded parchment. "So far we think it's a clue, and that the next one is in the cave."

"Hmm…well, it can't be any other place. I say that's pr-"

Something slams into his head, and he falls to the ground, unconscious. Standing behind is a snarling werewolf, ready to strike again.

"Quick, get the tranq gun!" Gwen shouts, running off. "You distract him, I'll go on ahead!"

"Wait…aw, COME ON!" Duncan shouts in frustration before pulling out the now mutilated gun. "Well, that's going to work real well. AHHHHHHHHH!" He chucks it aside and runs off after Gwen. The werewolf follows closely, growling loudly.

Meanwhile, Gwen had finally reached the cave. Which was guarded by 5 werewolves.

"Well…shit." She mutters, hiding behind a tree. "What do I do here?"

A slightly taller figure appears behind the beasts. It didn't look anything like a werewolf. A growl emits from it, and the werewolves immediately run off. It steps out of the cave, and Gwen immediately sees what…or more importantly, who it is.

"Sasquatchanakwa…" She breathes, astonished. "But how?"

The tall ape sniffs the air and lumbers off towards the woods. Obviously it hadn't seen her. Or Duncan running past.

The delinquent makes it to the clearing, panting hard.

"Phew…did you *pant* get the next clue?" He asks.

"Nope, I'm going to do that right now. You coming or what?"

*pant* "I'll pass."

"Ok then." Gwen walks in the cave, and looks around. "Where could it be…?" She mutters.

Lifting up a rock, she immediately sees the second clue. She pulls it out and reads it.

"Go to a place that's stranger than the rest, where gold is sought after by some of the best. Gold…oh God, not the mines!"

"Uh…you got it yet?" Duncan calls from outside.

"Yep, coming!"

Gwen runs out of the cave, only to find the clearing empty.

"Huh? Duncan? Where the hell are you?"

Silence….

"Hmph…either he's just decided to ditch me here or something's chased him off. Looks like I'm flying solo now."

She runs off in the direction of the mines, keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of danger or the delinquent. A lone bat flies back to the cave, and quickens its speed when a low growling emits from behind

Gwen freezes in her tracks. After seeing so many werewolves already, she knew that growl meant only one thing.

She was being followed.

All of a sudden, it's too late. She looks back just as a giant, furry hand scrapes across her forehead, and she falls to the ground, suffering the same fate as Chef.

The last thing she sees is her attacker howling at the moon before lolloping off.

**(Here's what happened to Duncan)**

A werewolf was slowly approaching him, softly growling.

"Uh…you got the clue yet?" He calls nervously, ready to run.

"Yep, coming!" Gwen replies.

Before she runs out, Duncan runs off, not knowing that the werewolf's attention was diverted.

After a minute, he stops at the bottom of the cliff. He looks back to see nothing pursuing him.

"Huh? What happened?"

He immediately sees a bat fly past, and for some reason decides to follow it. Soon, he finds himself outside the mines.

A howl echoes throughout the night, startling Duncan. He slowly walks back into the woods, before coming across quite a scene.

A werewolf lollops off in the distance, but that doesn't surprise him. Looking down, he sees Gwen lying on the ground, unconscious and with a large gash across her forehead.

**Yay, this one's much longer than chapter 4 :D what did you think of it? Not too sure what will happen in the next chapter, so just wait and see!**

**Stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people :-) sorry for the wait. Having writers block on pretty much every single freaking story I'm working on really sucks -_- but this is FINALLY done. Don't worry, I haven't disappeared off the face of Fanfiction.**

**This is a short chapter, but hey, it's an update! That's all I'm happy about.**

**Thanks for all your reviews so far! They're really motivational!**

**Before I start…no, I don't own Total Drama. I know, it sucks. But that's life.**

The first thing Gwen feels is a pounding headache. She slowly opens her eyes, acquiring blurry vision at first. Eventually, it clears up, and she is able to examine her surroundings. Quite dark, rocks, a simmering fire – inside the mines.

She tries to get up, but ends up falling back to the ground and clutching her forehead, which had a thick bandage on it.

"Ahh…fuck, that hurts." She mutters.

Almost immediately after, she hears footsteps coming from deeper in the mines. Slowly and painfully turning onto her side, she sees Duncan running towards her with what looked like the next clue.

"Is that the next clue?" Gwen asks, mentally slapping herself for asking a stupid question.

"Yep, and we have to go all the way to the top of the cliff." Duncan replies.

"Why? Is it up there or something?"

"No, half-way down."

"What?"

"The clue says 'Not below or above, to the left or to the right. You'll find it in the middle, just out of sight'. Took me a while to figure it out though. Still not sure if the cliff's the right place."

"Ok then…how much time have we got left?"

The delinquent checks his watch, eyes widening. "Six hours."

"Shit, we need to get going!" Gwen once again tries to get up, but this time Duncan gently pushes her back down.

"No, _I_ need to get going. You won't be able to do this with that injury."

"There is no way I am staying _here_. You know what happened last time I went in the mines. Plus, I'm immune, so I need to be there."

"Talk your way out all you want, but you aren't going anywhere."

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you are not."

"What if you lose the aluminium hat? What if I get injured even more? Then what would happen? The curse could stay round for another 35 years!"

Duncan sighs and puts his arms up in defeat. "Alright, point made. Let's go."

A low growling comes from a distance, followed by another.

"Uh-oh." Both mutter.

Very soon, two pairs gleaming red eyes can be seen from the depths of the mine.

Gwen and Duncan stay silent, the latter quickly and quietly moving off to the side. They both stand/sit still, just about praying that they won't be discovered.

A werewolf steps out of the darkness, and lumbers towards the entrance. Seconds later, another lollops out, coming dangerously close to the duo.

Knowing that her pale skin would stand out, Gwen puts her face down on the ground, not even daring to change anything else. But soon enough, both 'animals' are out of sight. Two howls are heard, one after the other, and then…silence.

"Thank…fucking…God." Duncan breathes, flopping down on the ground. "That better not happen again."

"I dunno. Since there's like, thirty something werewolves out there, I don't think that this will be our last encounter." Gwen adds. "Anything can happen tonight. But what's more important is finding this next clue. And the cliff may just be the right place."

"Yeah, we better move if we've only got six hours left."

The delinquent gets up and walks towards the tunnel that leads to the mine entrance.

"You coming or what?" He asks.

"Owww…yep, I'm-" Gwen begins, but falls silent.

"You're…what?" Duncan turns around, and notices that Gwen has fallen back into unconsciousness. "Great. Looks like I've got my work cut out."

He walks over to her, picks her up and slings her over his shoulder. Turning back towards the tunnel, he makes his way towards it.

But…little does he know, there was something else watching him. Actually, not something. More like _someone._

**YEEHAW! Cliffhanger, baby!**

**Wow, it feels so freaking great to have FINALLY finished this chapter. I've been waiting to do that for quite a while now. How did you like it? And who do you think the extra observer is? Sorry if I made it too obvious.**

**So, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**-Jinx**


End file.
